ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadianajla
Nadianajla, aka Nadia, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. Trivia *She can play piano, violin, and guitar. *She's been singing since the age of 4 until now. *She's always been a part of her school choir since the age of 4. *Once in her life, she dance ballet, but quit several years later. *Always participate in Musical Production from her school. *She is a muslim. *Once lived in Australia, and Singapore, but now she's back in Indonesia. *She's is a high contralto - low mezzo-soprano. *In love with Paranormal Activity movie franchise. *She hates One Direction. *Speaks English, and Indonesian fluently. *In love with Bruno Mars, Ed Sheeran, Ellie Goulding, Marina and The Diamonds, Loreen, Little Mix, The Saturdays, Fun., Adele, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, David Guetta, Calvin Harris, Florence and The Machine, Frank Ocean, Imagine Dragons, Rita Ora, Iggy Azalea, Ne-Yo, Kelly Clarkson, Maroon 5, The Script, Tegan and Sara, Eurovision, and Swedish House Mafia. *Her music genre is mostly pop, alternative, indie, indie rock, indie pop, rock and roll, new wave, dance-pop, electropop, electro house, progressive house and musical. *Her favorite TV Show is Glee, The Glee Project, Criminal Minds, Law and Order: SVU, Castle, CSI: Miami, Family Guy, Pretty Little Liars. *She was obsessed with High School Musical, Hannah Montana, Wizard of Waverly Place, etc. *She's a photogrpaher, and stylist. *Her first concert (I'm so embarrass to admit this) ''Justin Bieber, and the second is Demi Lovato. *She love musicals, such as; WICKED, ''Les Misérables, ''Funny Girl, Grease, Mamma Mia!, and The Sound of Music. *She have 2 piercings for both ear lobes. *highlighted her hair Red. Recently dyed her hair ombre (black at the top, blonde at the bottom) *Although she love to draw her drawing always tilt because her eyes is cylindrical or astigmatism. *She is claustrophobic. *She wrote her own music. *She's afraid of insects. *Sometimes can come across as a bitch, because she's not afraid to speak up. *She plays basketball, soccer or football, volleyball, and softball. *She doesn't really have a style, but she consider herself as chic rock and roll. *Love fashion and shooping so much!!<3 *Her Guilty Pleasures is all Bring it on movies, and Mean Girls. *She have a little sister name, Nabila who is 6 years old right now. *She basically can get whatetever she want, whenever she want. *She can easily change people mind, by persuading them. *She's in popular cliques in her school. *Captain in debate team, and she always be 2nd speaker. Because 2nd speaker need to be ruthless. *She's a student body president. *A Mac, iPhone, iMac, iPad, and iPod user. *She goes to an international School. *She's an avid reader. Her favorite books is The Fault in Our Stars, ''Will Grayson, Will Grayson, Divergent trilogy, The Perks of Being Wallflower, and Hunger Games trilogy. *She's a very emotional person. *Can easily cry on command. *Her favorite stores are Forever 21, ZARA, H and M, and Topshop. *She has seperation anxiety to almost anything. *She is obsessed with Hello Kitty. She has a complete Hello Kitty lunchbox set and still use it. *Ships: Jennoist, Jarley, Michellie, Damsay *Lindsay Pearce like her instagram photo on April 30, 2012. Lindsay also Retweet her on April 30, 2013. *She hates and is afraid of storm or lighting. (still don't know what's the difference between those 2) *She's a cat. A really really cute cat :D *wink* *Addicted to caffaine. Relationship *Nadia-Joey Relationship *Nadia-Eloise-Shan Relationship *John-Nadia Relationship Contact *Twitter *Tumblr *soundcloud My awesome pictures IMG_8688.jpg|throwback. Summer 2012 with sophie :) IMG_7284.JPG|Costume Party! 61789a96a4bc11e29de022000a1f8db1_6.jpg|Nadia's pose :O IMG_6624.JPG IMG_8935.JPG Mean Girls Reference.jpeg|i blame mean girls Category:Users Category:Jarley Shipper Category:Yearbook Club Category:Wiki Couples